


A Felt Covered Stage Play

by Chi_Chi_Tan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi_Tan/pseuds/Chi_Chi_Tan
Summary: Just another normal day for Bernie at the monastery, staying tucked away in her room and getting lost in her own little world.It’s quite short, but that means you can get to reading more stuff afterwards. Any constructive criticism is valid, thank you.
Kudos: 2





	A Felt Covered Stage Play

“My imagination is the only place I’m loved…”

The denizens of Garreg Mach monastery could be described as “a colourful bunch”. A melting pot of different personalities, cultures and mannerisms make the monastery, and subsequently the Officer’s Academy, a diverse environment of colour. The church staff and higher ups promoted Garreg Mach as a place of acceptance and safety. Knights and walls for protection, clergy for wisdom and professors for knowledge… it seemed like Garreg Mach was the perfect place for anyone looking to find solace.

However, Bernadetta’s room was better. The door was her fortress wall, her stuffed animals were her knights, her books were her knowledge and her imagination was her wisdom. She had everything she wanted in her room. Except cake, but a midnight run to the dining hall with a knife to protect herself usually yielded her the sweets she wanted. Usually a student or instructor would have to coax the skittish girl out of her room with promises of sweets, or drag her kicking and screaming. Oh, the looks Bernie got as she was flailing, screaming and crying on the dirt ground. Thankfully, Bernadetta would get a break from her usual episodes today, it was a free day, and a rainy one at that. Bernie liked the rain, because no students would urge her to come outside her safe haven, leaving the girl to her own devices and hobbies.

The pouring rain battered the windows and the slow rumbling thunder echoed outside, like a low growl of a massive beast. Bernadetta had set out her rather large assortment of stuffed toys across her floor, taking some of her dirty laundry, books and trinkets as a makeshift landscape. She had spent her free hours making small weapons and armour sets for the little characters, time that probably should have been spent studying, but that wasn’t her worry right now. Bernie was focused on preparing her large scale plushy battle, the hero would face his greatest threat yet, the evil vegetable dragon! The dragon who makes everyone eat vegetables of course!

Bernadetta was one for theatrics, her talent with writing had given rise to screenplays written during class time. Writing scenes underneath her desk to be performed in her room on the weekends, this was the solace she wanted. And this week’s scene was an important one! Bernadetta had cast her bunny stuffed toy, aptly named “Sir Bun-bun” as the great hero of the Candycake Empire, rescuing princess Bernadetta from the clutches of the evil vegetable dragon!

The scene would begin with an opening from the villain himself. All great bad guys need an evil monologue after all! Bernadetta would put on a slightly deeper voice for the vegetable dragon, leaning into her theatrical side as she usually did.

“Ohoho! Try all you like, Sir Bun-bun, you will never rescue the princess! I will use her to take over the Candycake Empire and grant me all the treasure and money in the world!”

Shivers would be sent down the imaginary crowd’s spines in Bernadetta’s head. How horrifying! Sir Bun-bun must triumph! Bernie would try her best heroic voice as she moved Sir Bun-bun with her hand.

“Unhand that fair maiden, fiend! I shall striketh you down and restore peace to all the land!”

All heroes had to add “eth” at the end of at least one of their words. It makes them sound so old fashioned and cool. Bernie would resort back to her normal, squeaky voice for the princess’s part.

“Oh, please save me, brave knight! You cannot allow vegetables to rein supreme!”

The imaginary audience would see past this clear bias in Bernie’s scene writing and immerse themselves in the world. Sir Bun-bun and his knights of the coffee table would charge towards the evil dragon. An epic battle would ensue! The knights of the coffee table and the evil vegetable forces would clash together, a battle that could have gone either way! The imaginary audience was on the edge of their seats as Sir Bun-bun faced off against his sworn adversary! Though a small break was taken as a loud thunderclap rolled over the monastery, causing a quick scream from the timid director. After she caught her breath and snatched a few bonbons from her desk’s secret stash, she was ready for the epic climax.

Plush sword on wool dragon claw, the two powers fought each other with ferocity. Just when it looked like Sir Bun-bun was about to meet his end at the dragon’s crest of carrots, the power of friendship overwhelmed the foul beast and vanquished the vegetable dragon once and for all! The imaginary audience cheered as Sir Bun-bun was victorious, completely ignoring the cheesiness of that last scene. With princess Bernie free, she would run to lovingly embrace Sir Bun-bun, and Bernie hugged her little bunny toy nice and tight.

“Oh thank you, Sir Bun-bun! You truly are a hero!”

After the hug, she held Sir Bun-bun in her hands, smiling at him. Her smile would slowly turn into a saddened look, as if she was looking into the eyes of someone long gone. Sir Bun-bun wasn’t real, he couldn’t be… Though Bernie preferred her thoughts, she endlessly wished she was a princess, one swept off her feet by a beautiful knight and taken some place without sadness, pain and abusive fathers.

She’d turn her attention to the vegetable dragon, flopped over on the floor with many of his minions on top of him. Though the scene was silly in nature, all of Bernie’s writings kept elements of her own life in them. It was rather hard for her not to do, every villain in every story she wrote was her father. A kidnapper, an abuser, a greedy scumbag who only saw his daughter as a slave to sell for money. If only Bernie didn’t keep screwing up… That’s all she did, leech of others, burden everyone around her and be nothing but a nuisance no matter where she went. 

All except here, in her carpet laden battlefield. The abusive, greedy villain loses in the end, everything is pure and good, people like Bernie… Sir Bun-bun saves her every time, riding off into the sunset like a children’s fable. Her room was a land in her control, one where princess Bernie wasn’t a bumbling idiot, a place where tying girls to chairs is outlawed, a place with no beatings, no yelling, no slaps across the face when you mess up a meal… That door was her wall, but also a portal to a realm of evil, where Bernie wasn’t welcome and never will be...

She chose not to walk through it, and that was for the best. So here she waited, waited for a heroic knight to sweep her off her feet and rescue the saddened and scarred damsel...

Waiting for her Sir Bun-bun.


End file.
